


Кодекс Арджента-Хейла

by Emma_Frost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Вообще-то ученые уже постановили, что змеи совсем не глухи, но это случилось совсем недавно, в 1980-х годах змеи все еще были определенно глухи.</p></blockquote>





	Кодекс Арджента-Хейла

В кабинете Джерарда Арджента даже кожаные кресла пахнут виски и порохом.  
\- Клайд, упрямый сукин сын, - протяжно говорит он. - Зря он не захотел продавать клуб. Настоящая удача для нас, что его загрызли дикие звери, не правда ли, мистер Хейл?  
Они оба смеются. Огонь в камине дрожит, напуганный ветром из окна.  
\- Закрою-ка я ставни, - говорит Джерард. - Погода портится.  
\- Опять гроза будет. Последний раз такое дождливое лето было лет пять назад.  
\- Когда Сэмюэла Мартина не переизбрали мэром, - припоминает Джерард.  
\- Человек, который не способен защитить горожан от серийного убийцы, - тихо произносит Хейл и улыбается, - недостоин быть мэром. Помнится, так ты и сказал на общем собрании. И процитировал Черчилля.  
Джерард возвращается в кресло и оседает в нем, вытянув ноги.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит он весело. - Жена пастора, эта спятившая сорока, твердит всюду, что Клайда покарал господь. Поразил своим гневом зловонный сосуд греха.  
\- Зловонный, это верно, - соглашается Хейл. - Не знаю, где он покупал свой одеколон, но его точно делали из фермерских удобрений.  
\- Я не замечал.  
\- Господь не проклял тебя волчьим обонянием. Ты знаешь, что он спал с женой Уитмора?  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Уж поверь моему нюху. Всякий раз, когда я его видел, от него несло всеми грехами, какие только можно раздобыть в этом городе.  
\- Похоже, - говорит Джерард, - мы опять всех облагодетельствовали, дорогой сэр.  
\- Так оно и есть, - Хейл пожимает плечами. - Клайд Харрис был тем еще засранцем. В его клубе вовсю торговали травкой. Ни к чему нам здесь подобные заведения.  
\- Мистер Уитмор уже подготовил бумаги. Как обычно, ваша семья получит тридцать процентов.  
\- Ты всегда следуешь договору.  
\- Договор, - роняет Джерард, - это ось, на которой держится мир. Хрупкая и в то же время прочная. Стоит повредить ее, и наступит хаос. Наши предки поступили очень мудро, заключив контракт.  
\- Подозреваю, у ваших предков просто не было выбора, - насмешливо говорит Хейл. - После того, как мой прапрадед Торнтон скупил здесь все земли, а Беатрис Арджент вышла за него замуж, что еще им оставалось делать.  
Джерард прищуривается.  
\- Зарядить ружья серебром и пойти на охоту?  
\- О, - говорит Хейл, наливая себе еще виски. - Я счастлив, что они этого не сделали. Мы бы сейчас не пили вместе, а скакали по лесу там, под дождем, пытаясь выпустить друг другу кишки. Я предпочитаю платить по счетам монетой, а не кровью.  
Джерард молча смотрит на пламя, и в комнате застывает тишина. Слышно, как отсчитывают секунды часы на камине.  
\- Я уже говорил со строителями, - говорит он задумчиво. - Снесем клуб дней через десять и начнем строить новое школьное здание. В этом городе все больше детей, им понадобится много места.  
Хейл ухмыляется, обнажая клыки.  
\- Все ради детей, да, Джерард? Кстати, когда у твоего сына первая охота?  
\- В следующую пятницу. Я слышал, в сотне миль отсюда появилась небольшая стая. Съездим к соседям на уик-энд.  
\- В таком случае, - Хейл снова открывает графин, - давай за это выпьем. Удачно поохотиться, друг мой.  
\- Прости мне мое суеверие, - Джерард разглядывает виски на просвет. - Но надо говорить не так. "Доброй охоты", вот как должен звучать этот тост.  
\- Доброй охоты, Джерард.  
\- Доброй охоты. Приходите на ужин в понедельник.  
\- Прислать твоей жене оленя? Или двух?  
\- Не надо. Сами справимся.  
\- Та оленина с брусничным соусом, что ты готовил в прошлый раз, мне недавно приснилась.

***

Донован Финсток никогда не пил больше положенного. Ну, может, на День Благодарения или на День Труда он и давал себе волю, но если пару раз в год тебя находят в канаве, это не значит, что ты пропойца, не знающий меры.  
Ладно, вчера он слегка переборщил, это правда. Но кто бы не переборщил, услышав такую новость. Чертов Лахей уволил его с чертовой лесопилки, обвинив черт знает в чем. После всех бед, что свалились на его голову за последние сутки, в одном Донован был уверен точно -- его сын никогда не пойдет по его стопам. Он пойдет в морскую пехоту.  
Он брел через лес знакомой тропой, он всегда шел здесь, когда возвращался домой рано утром, каждую субботу и воскресенье, и никогда не терял дороги, потому что знал, когда нужно остановиться, а когда -- повернуть. Но теперь он немного сбился с пути, а кто бы не сбился. Чертов Лахей. Надо было поджечь его лесопилку.  
Он стоял посреди поляны и вертел головой, он обслюнявил палец и поднял его вверх, пытаясь поймать ветер, но ветер дул со всех сторон, а с неба накрапывал дождь, и Донован не смог найти север.  
\- Чтобы черти взяли этого Лахея, - пробормотал он, сделал шаг и споткнулся. А когда оперся на руки и поднял голову, чтобы подняться, он увидел нечто странное.  
Темная фигура мелькнула между деревьев и исчезла, потом появилась снова. Какой-то человек двигался короткими перебежками от одного дерева к другому, пропадал в тумане и возникал из него. Донован протер глаз кулаком и вытаращился как следует.  
\- Мелкий мерзавец, - буркнул он. - Что он здесь забыл?  
Он узнал старшего сынка Арджента, того высокомерного маленького ублюдка, что однажды отобрал у него бутылку отличного "Джек Дэниэлс". И ладно бы отобрал, Донован всегда мог войти в положение, если мужчине нужно выпить, но щенок еще и расколотил ее прямо у него, Донована, на глазах.  
С тех пор Донован испытывал по отношению к младшему Ардженту чувство крайнего недоверия. Но он все равно считал, что подросткам, какими бы наглыми щенками они ни были, не пристало бродить в одиночку по лесам, особенно после того, что случилось с Клайдом Харрисом.  
\- Эй, - позвал он, но горло подвело его и издало только сиплый, скрипучий звук. - Эй, ты!  
Арджент повернул голову в противоположном направлении и замер. Казалось, он прислушивается к чему-то. Он вышел на середину опушки, и Донован увидел, что в руках у него арбалет.  
Это меняло дело. Подросток, способный разбить бутылку виски на глазах умирающего от жажды Донована Финстока, способен на что угодно, если как следует вооружен. Донован не сомневался, что у щенка дурная наследственность. Ардженты были настоящими психами, кто еще станет тратить столько денег на благотворительность.  
Юный Арджент шагал осторожно, слегка пригибаясь и всматриваясь в лесную чащу, и в какой-то момент Доновану даже почудилось, что он смотрит прямо на него. Он попятился назад, еще раз споткнулся об корягу и чуть не повалился на землю, но ухватился за ствол какой-то осины. Донован Финсток отлично разбирался в деревьях, недаром он работал на лесопилке. Раньше работал. Ублюдок Лахей.  
Донован поднял взгляд и увидел, как за спиной Арджента из мутного марева появляется что-то черное и большое и быстро движется прямо на него. Донован не смог бы закричать, в его глотке умерли любые звуки, он просто стоял и пялился на то, как на Арджента набрасывается дикий зверь, что-то вроде огромного волка или кабана.  
И как Арджент в последний момент отпрыгивает в сторону и выпускает в него стрелу.  
Зверь заревел и понесся прочь быстрыми, мощными прыжками, Арджент погнался следом, они пропали за деревьями справа, и шум от их движения постепенно стих. Донован так и стоял, ухватившись за дерево, и не знал, что ему теперь делать, но тут они опять вернулись на поляну, и Арджент был в разорванной куртке, а из лапы зверя торчала стрела.  
\- Давай, - сказал Арджент. Донован сначала решил, что это рычит зверь, а не человек, - давай!  
Зверь опустился на четыре лапы и ходил вокруг, будто решая, с какой стороны напасть.  
\- Ну? - сказал Арджент тем невыносимо самоуверенным тоном, который запомнился Доновану еще по истории с бутылкой. - Что, сдаешься? Боишься за свою шкуру?  
Зверь остановился, будто задумался, а потом неторопливо, даже лениво, двинулся в гущу леса. Арджент поднял арбалет и прицелился. Раздался тонкий свист стрелы, зверь отпрыгнул влево, развернулся в воздухе и буквально в два прыжка добрался до своего врага.  
Он сбил мелкого Арджента с ног, придавил его лапой и наклонился, принюхиваясь к лицу. Донован видел, как светятся ярким синим светом его глаза.  
Донован Финсток понял, что сегодня он все-таки серьезно перебрал, потому что зверь на поляне оказался не волком и не кабаном, это было нечто, чего он раньше никогда не видел, и никогда бы не хотел видеть. Он зажмурился изо всех сил и прочел молитву, единственную, которую помнил: "боже, прости меня", этой молитве его в свое время научила его бывшая, а когда открыл глаза, то не было перед ним никакого адского зверя, а по траве катались и мутузили друг друга два подростка, Арджент и еще какой-то.  
\- Топаешь, как слон, - заметил тот, второй. - Тебя бы услышали даже змеи. Ты ведь в курсе, что они глухие, да, Кристофер?*  
\- Не называй меня Кристофер.  
\- Почему? Твой отец все время так делает. А когда тебе было пять, он тебя тоже так называл?  
\- Слезь с меня. Мы собирались тренироваться.  
\- Мы и тренируемся. Ты безбожно проигрываешь. И в баскетбол бы проигрывал, если бы мы играли в разных командах.  
\- У тебя, - сказал Арджент, - стрела из плеча торчит. Давай вытащу.  
\- Стрела? - удивленно произнес второй. - Какая? Эта стрела?  
Он сел и одним движением выдрал из плеча стрелу, Донован увидел, как следом за ней фонтаном брызнула кровь. Мальчишка улыбался безмятежно. Донован узнал и его тоже, это был еще один местный мелкий засранец, один из Хейлов, как его там.  
Этот самый Хейл повалился на траву и закинул руки за голову, и с шумом втянул носом воздух.  
\- Даже если бы ты был быстрее и тише, - сказал он, - я бы все равно тебя обошел. Я тебя чую, - добавил он и засмеялся.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - с серьезным видом возразил Арджент, настраивая арбалет.  
\- Неправда, я подкрался с подветренной стороны.  
\- Я не про запах, Питер.  
Точно, вспомнил Донован, его звали Питер.  
\- О, - протянул Питер насмешливо. - Хваленая интуиция охотника. Посмотрим, поможет ли она тебе в твой первый раз. Отец сказал, вы в эту субботу?  
\- Угу.  
\- Твоя первая охота, уже, так скоро... черт, иногда я думаю, что это неправильно. Я не должен помогать тебе тренироваться убивать таких, как я.  
Арджент положил арбалет на траву.  
\- Ты это прямо сейчас придумал, - недоверчиво сказал он, - или как? Будто тебе есть дело до других. Твоей семье не нужна чужая стая здесь, не так ли? Мы на одной стороне.  
\- Ну... - сказал Питер. - Это пока. Смысл в том, чтобы и вы, и мы были одинаково сильны. Эта ситуация существует до тех пор, пока сохраняется баланс. Как только он будет нарушен... все рухнет. В славном городе Бикон Хиллс разыгрывается укороченная версия всемирной истории. Это заставляет чувствовать себя таким... значительным? О, не смотри так, это была ирония.  
\- Эта, как ты ее назвал, ситуация длится уже полторы сотни лет и будет длиться, пока существует договор.  
\- Договор, - заметил Питер, - всегда можно расторгнуть. И Ардженты, и Хейлы это знают. Просто выжидают удобный момент.  
Арджент только вздохнул.  
\- Скоро полнолуние, - сказал Питер. - Чувствуешь аромат? Запах цветов всегда усиливается при растущей луне, ты замечал?  
Он сел, сорвал какой-то цветок или травинку, Донован со своего места не разглядел, и засунул приятелю за ухо. Потом наклонился ближе, обнял за шею и шепнул что-то на ухо. Донован увидел, как Арджент коротко кивнул в ответ.  
Питер поднялся и направился вправо от поляны, он шагал быстро и пружинисто и вскоре исчез за деревьями.  
Донован продолжал пялиться на мелкого Арджента, который сейчас прицеливался из арбалета во все подряд, стоя в центре поляны. Он не успел ничего заметить или услышать, просто перед его лицом вдруг возникла жуткая оскаленная морда, черная, покрытая шерстью, с длинными клыками, с которых -- он мог бы поклясться! - капала слюна и на которых пузырилась пена, адский зверь был величиной с грузовик, или даже целый дом, Донован упал на колени и попытался позвать на помощь бога, или хотя бы свою бывшую, она была женщина что надо, она бы справилась даже с этой тварью, но зверь уже замахивался на него лапой с длинными желтыми когтями, и Донован громко застонал и понял, что виски в этот самый момент выходит из него наружу.  
\- Питер! - услышал он сердитый оклик.  
Зверь мгновенно остановился. Он с явным сожалением посмотрел на Донована, развернулся и пошел к Ардженту, на ходу уменьшаясь в размерах и превращаясь в человека. В Питера, мать его, Хейла.  
\- Ладно тебе, - заявил он и примиряюще поднял руки. - Я помню правила.  
\- А ты? - добавил он, подходя к приятелю вплотную.  
Остального Донован Финсток не видел, он припустил по лесу так быстро, будто за ним гналось стадо диких кабанов.  
\- Проклятый Лахей, - повторял он.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то ученые уже постановили, что змеи совсем не глухи, но это случилось совсем недавно, в 1980-х годах змеи все еще были определенно глухи.


End file.
